If I were an angel
by HotWhiteIce
Summary: Toya's thoughts from when he first met Takanari, to his parent's, and his feelings on Haine. Oneshot. onesided ToyaxTakanari


**My first SDC fic! for all who don't know me, I'm kitty-chan. I usually write deathnote or Naruto, but now I feel inspired to write a Shinshi doumei cross. so...yeah.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own SDC, but I wished I owned okorimakuri-kun...I cry.**

**Oh yeah, this is From Toya-kun's POV.**

I don't remember much of my first five years of life, before I found myself on the streets, fighting for my life, wondering if today was my last day.

My mother died of cancer when I was three. All I remember about her was her long black waves that surrounded her face, like an ocean that smelt like lilacs and honey. Her smile was as bright as the sun itself and sparkled like stars in the darkest night. She was kind and loving to everything, which made her a pinnacle of their community.

My father on the other hand was a nasty man who was never home and was unkind to my mother, no matter how much she smiled and loved him. Myserible scum that didn't deserve her.

After she died, my father decided he didn't want me anymore and dropped me in a city far away from the comfortable little town I had grown to love.

I survived two years, i don't know how, I guess my health was so good when I was abandoned, it took a while for it to dwindle, like a gallon of water, waiting to be evaporated. But one day, just like how even the largest amount of water will someday evaporate into the endless sky, my health came crashing down around me.

I lay in the streets while rain formed puddles around me, waiting to die. I wanted nothing more than to be with my mother up there in the clouds.

A few moments after I closed my eyes, waiting to disappear, small footsteps splashed water on my face.

A voice rang out, "Can we keep him?". I opened my eyes to a small boy about my age grinning down at me. "Your mine now. Your name is Toya!" he giggled, which made me smile, knowing there was a light in someones heart.

They took me home and gave me a small room in the back of their giant mansion, but i didn't really care about the size, I was just happy that someone had taken me in. The boy came into my room that night. "Hello, I'm Togu Takanari! I'm happy you live here now!" he said grinning ear to ear. "What were you doing lieing in the street? Where is your mommy and daddy?"

I told him the story about my parent's and he listened like every word I said was precious. "Do you have a brother? Or a sister?" I answered him no, because I knew I would never see my sister again. "Aw! That's too bad! I have a little brother! His name is Shizumasa. I can't call him brother though, because he is the heir. I address him as Shizumasa-sama. He's really nice though! you should meet him!" I smiled and nodded at all of this. I didn't know what to say when presented with so much information about someone I barley knew.

"You'll be home schooled like me! I have a special tutor who comes and helps me every day because my mommy says learning is important!" It was getting late, but we continued to talk.

Pretty soon, a tall man with black hair came in, " Takanari-sama, it is time for you to return to your room."

Takanari looked down at his hand's and sighed. "Toya-san?" I looked up as his voice wavered, "Will you be my friend?" I nodded happily. MY first friend.

That night when I curled up in my new bed, I realized something. When I met Takanari, I was reborn. Now instead of living for myself, I lived for him.

And only him.

_SDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDC_

Years past quickly, like some sort of beautiful dream. But this was reality. My life. Or a life owed to Takanari.

But, something terrible happened the summer of eighth grade. Shizumasa feel terribly ill and was confined to his bedroom, not able to return to school. Takanari took his place as "the emperor" and as Shizumasa at imperial academy. Only I new who he really was.

Of coarse I came along too, keeping watch over my master, like a faithful watch-dog, dayin and day-out, making sure no one ever caught on to the scandel that was right under their noses.

Then that's when I met her.

Otomiya Haine.

She was in love with Takanari.

_SDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDSDC_

At first I was jealous for her trying to take away_ my _Takanari. But then I saw it.

The way Takanari smiled when he was around her, the way he acted, the auras of joy that shelled off of him every time they were together. So I decided something.

Though I may love Takanari with all my heart, he trusts me to look out for him. If I let my emotions get in the way, he'll never be able to trust me again.

The most I could do was make sure that the one I cared for so deeply was happy. I would do anything for him, even if it meant hurting myself.

_SDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCSDCDSDC_

Sometimes, I pretend I'm an angel, someone sent from heaven to watch over Takanari. But I know that's not true.

If I were an angel, my heart wouldn't hurt every time I saw Takanari look at Haine with love swimming in his eyes.

If I were an angel, i wouldn't call for him every night in my dreams.

If I were an angel, I would not sin like this.

**i love Toya-kun!! I feel so bad for him in this, I felt like crying. I really don't remember how old he was when he was found or anything like that from the books. All I know was that he was found by Takanari and that he lives to serve him. **

**I hope you all liked this! If you did please review. Just don't flame me if you don't like the pairing.**

**Luv you all!!**


End file.
